


Opportunity

by Bluesummers



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yagami Light, Cold Weather, Confused Light, Could Be Canon, First Time, Hate Sex, Hurt, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Regret, Rough Sex, Slash, Top L, Wet Clothing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesummers/pseuds/Bluesummers
Summary: Light's victory over his enemy is near, but before he can enjoy it, he must know what L's lips feel like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first L/Light fic. They're my OTP so I was really nervous while writing it. Hope it turned out okay and that you enjoy it.
> 
> Takes place during episode 25, right after the foot massage scene that no one in this fandom ever mentions. I'm not sure you even remember it, really.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

 

L's closed lips were damp and cold against Light's tongue. He pressed forward, pinning L against the wall with the weight of his body. Their chests rubbed together, the thin drenched fabrics of their shirts clinging to their skin, icy and sheer and slimy. L just stood there, frozen and holding his breath, and Light pulled back, troubled.

The artificial glow spilling out of the elevator's open doors reflected in L's eyes. Light stared at those grey orbs, trying to read into the damn ciphered things.

L stirred, and for a moment Light was certain that he was going to run away into the elevator and back down to the main room, and then it'll all be over. Or worse, that he'd somehow concluded Light's plan from his sudden, rushed move, and was going to stop him.

But the elevator doors closed with a beep, leaving them in darkness, and L's only movement was a hesitant grab of Light's shirt. He looked down in what might have been uncertainty. Light was quite unsure, himself.

Why did he do it? He was so close, mere moments away from his greatest, final victory over this abominable man. Everything was going perfectly, and he had to go and risk it all just so he could feel L's lips under his own.

But he _did_ have to. When his triumph finally comes, he'd have to pretend, keep quiet, be mournful even. He may never get a chance to gloat and rub L's failure in his face. No, this was all he had, this one last chance to truly dominate L, to openly bask in his power over him… to reveal his true feelings to the one person who understood him.

L's long fingers ghosted across Light's back, not quite finding a place to settle. His face was still lowered, slightly flushed. Light has suspected L was a virgin, and it came as no surprise that the older man didn't know what to do next. It was just as well. If Light was going to take L's virginity, his victory would only be sweeter for it. However, he didn't have time for L to get comfortable. He needed to fuck him now.

Light buried a hand in L's thick wet hair and held him in place as he bit down hard on his lower lip. When L gasped he shoved his tongue deep into his enemy's mouth, savoring the warmth and invasion and the other's awkward attempt to gain control. Light ruled L's mouth, ending the detective's lifelong kept privacy, reaching every corner and studying the sugary heat for the first and perhaps the last time.

For a moment he allowed L's tongue to enter his own mouth, only to close on it and suck hard. Then he released it and moved to L's lips, biting and tugging and abusing the soft flesh until it was swollen and red.

Hands held onto Light's shoulders, searching for balance, and he shoved his own free hand straight into the back of L's jeans, beneath his boxers, squeezing his ass. L let out a startled, unrestrained groan. It was deep and whispery and suddenly Light wanted nothing more than to make L moan again.

He massaged the cold skin, warming it under his palm. He let go of L's hair and slid his fingers beneath his shirt, then up his abs and ribs and chest. He moved his mouth down the other's neck and scraped his sharp collar bones with his teeth. He wanted to tell L that he'd won, to yell at him that his life was his now, but he couldn't, so instead he pinched his nipple and licked every exposed inch of the pale skin.

Light pressed even closer, harder, and felt L's clothed erection deliciously rubbing against his own. He couldn't hold back his own pleasurable sigh as he grinded against it. The detective's quickening breath was warm against his skin and his low groans filled Light's ears.

But other than the sounds, L was still unresponsive and rigid, allowing Light to do as he pleased yet not reciprocating or fighting or even saying anything. This wasn't what Light wanted. He wanted L to be L. And he certainly didn't want to force him into anything like some scum.

Light stopped moving, suddenly confused. Didn't L want him? For some reason the thought made his chest ache.

Their breathing echoed in the empty space. Soft water drops fell from their hair and clothes down to the floor.

L looked away.

Light was pissed off, frustrated by the detective's submissiveness. He knew what he had to do. He pushed L's hands away and took a step back, casually shrugging off his shirts and removing his pants and underwear.

He smirked when he saw L's eyes roam over his naked body. At least he got _that_ response out of him.

Light reached forward and yanked L's shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside. The older man flinched, obviously wanting to turn away and hide his exposed torso, but fought that instinct and stayed exactly where he was, facing Light. That was a good reaction, too. Light moved on to undo L's zipper, and was pleased to see the man stepping out of the rest of his clothes on his own.

He has seen L's body many times before, but this was the first time he allowed himself to stare. L had a lean, muscular frame, with broad shoulders, narrow waist and long legs. It was crouched and weird and fascinating like the rest of him. Even now, Light couldn't bring himself to linger over L's cock, but he noticed how thick and hard and pink it was. Light swallowed hard, all of a sudden a bit perplexed and embarrassed.

As gently as he could, Light took L's hands in his own and turned them both around, so that he was now caught between L and the wall. Then he roughly pulled L closer, hooking his leg around the older man's waist and burying his hands in that black messy hair, locking their heated gazes.

Yes… that felt more like it. Like the other was back to his usual, confident self. Light's opponent, Light's equal. He didn't mind bottoming. Not for L. The man before him was the only person in the world Light would ever let do that to him.

His hate for the brilliant detective was more passionate than any love he'd ever felt for anyone, and right now he wanted to feel his heart quickly beating more than he'd ever wished to make it stop. And for a moment, a brief, heartbreaking moment, Light could taste the longing he'd suffer when L was finally gone.

L chose that moment to unceremoniously turn Light around. Light barely caught the fire now burning in L's eyes before he was shoved against the wall. The detective forced his legs open and forcefully thrust deep into him.

The pain ripped through Light with more power than any pleasure ever could, and he cried out his bliss. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, if he wanted it to stop or to go on forever, and he hang there between the contrasting sensations.

L gripped his slim hips and awkwardly pounded into him. Light pressed his face against the cold wall. His worst enemy was roughly fucking him. It was agonizing both mentally and physically, yet he couldn't stop his wanton moaning, his cries echoing all around them in the huge space. Light has never been this aroused in his life. He was already so close.

Maybe he got it all wrong. Maybe it was _L_ 's last chance to dominate… and Light's last chance of ever being controlled. And maybe… maybe it wasn't just hate between them. Maybe Light felt something else too, though he couldn't figure out what it was, not when L was repeatedly hitting him at the exact spot that made his mind go blank.

Light grabbed his cock just when L shuddered and emptied into him with a grunt. He moved his hand fast and hard, desperate to get release while L was still inside him. He came with a sudden jerk, his cum hitting the wall and coating his hand. He could feel L's semen, and probably his own blood, running down his thighs as the other pulled out. They both collapsed to the floor.

Naked and spent, they leaned against each other in the cold murk. Rain was once again hitting against the windows.

With his eyes closed, Light suddenly realized how soft L's hair felt against his skin, how delicate his fingers were over his own. He looked up at the other man, softly smiling. L's skin was so white in the dark room, his face so peaceful as he rested, almost as if he were already…

A shudder ran down Light's back. He had to tell L. Had to tell him how he felt about him. How much he meant to him, how empty his life had been before they met, how he was going to miss him… Light wasn't even sure how to describe this feeling, but he could try. There was still time.

Light took L's cheek in his hand and pressed their lips together, long and hard, pouring everything he felt into the kiss. He kissed again, and again, telling L everything without uttering a word. He clang to L's neck and rested his forehead against the other's bare chest, kissing there too. Feverishly, urgently.

But the unsocial detective only looked confused, puzzled as to what Light was suddenly doing, like the younger man went crazy. And Light had no idea how to put his emotions into words.

They dressed in silence, cleaning up using their old towels. This was it. He had to tell L now, before the elevator arrived. But he couldn't.

And then the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, rapidly descending toward the investigation room.

Light wanted to tell L, needed to tell him. They still had time. He could just take the other's hand in his own, bring it to his lips, and pour everything out, confused and messed up as it may sound. For once, he could tell L the truth. A tiny bit of truth. Perhaps the only truth that really mattered.

They were still a few floors away from the others.

He could still tell him.

It wasn't too late.

 

 


End file.
